Two Nando's?
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Somehow, Nando has a younger twin brother that he never knew about. Due to the fact that his parents decided to hide him from everyone. They only wanted one child. Things change for Nando and his twin after a fire starts in the younger twin's house and the two of them mysteriously get kidnapped by a weirdo. read to find out what all happens
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this one while role-playing with a friend on deviant art. she was interested on how it'd turned out so I decided to write it. Enjoy, this chapter is in the other Nando's Point of View.

Ch. 1

I stared out the window of this house I now live in. A nice little place in Floaroma Town…only… it's far away from people.

I sigh softly as I walk over to my comfy chair in the middle of the room. Grabbing the remote on the side table, turning the TV on. Pokemon cooking show? Hm, nope. I flipped through the channels. Stopping at a Pokemon Contest.

_"__The win goes to Nando! This memorizing musician has only one ribbon left to enter the Grand festival," said the girl._

The hostess of the contests. I stare at Nando accepting the ribbon. Playing his Mew harp a bit.

_"__Nando, where will you be going next?" the girl asked._

_ "__Oh, I plan on travelling to Floaroma Town. Breathe the fresh flowers and play music for everyone," Nando had answered._

Wait… he's coming here?

_"__We hope your travels are safe and we'll see you next time, Pokemon Contest fans," said the girl._

The screen went to a Poke talk show. My eyes stayed glued to the TV. He's coming…. Here? To… to the town… I'm in?

This could be my chance to meet him in person, this time. I stand up from my chair. Walking towards the window again and I look out. Looking at the clouds overhead... I want to meet my older twin brother face to face.

But… I… I can't get out of this house. I go back to my chair and watch more TV.

...

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

here's chapter two. didn't take me long to get it typed out like I kind of thought it would. I hope you like it ^_^

Ch. 2

After a few days passed, Nando arrived in Floaroma Town. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of flowers. "Ah, so pleasant," Nando sighed. He walked into town hearing some music that sounded a little like his own, only a guitar instead of a harp.

"What's that sound?" he wondered as he followed the sound. He came across a two story house; a nice shade of blue with a green tint around the edges.

"Wow. Such a calming feel," Nando smiled. The guitar played on as a nice humming came with it this time. Nando stared at the house, feeling like he heard that music before. A long time ago.

"Oh, hey! Guys it's Nando!" shouted a young boy, running over to Nando.

"Huh?" Nando turned around to see the young boy with some friends of his.

"Nando, may I have your autograph, please?" asked the boy, holding out a pen and a picture of Nando.

"But of course," Nando smiled to him. Taking the picture and pen. He autographed the photo and gave it back to the boy.

"Wow, thanks a lot Nando," the boy smiled, taking his photo back.

"The pleasure was mine," Nando said, still smiling.

"Nando, may we show you around?" asked a girl.

"That'd be nice. Thank you," Nando said.

"Yay!" the girl cheered.

"I have a question. Who lives in that house?" Nando asked, turning towards the house behind him.

"Hm?" the kids wondered, looking at the house.

"We've never seen him come out of the house," said a girl. "His music always helps us calm down when we get upset about something. Like a loss in a battle. Sometimes he would talk to us, but we don't know his name."

"I see," said Nando. "I wonder if I can talk to him." He wondered. The music stopped as a figure appeared in the second floor window. The guitar was a nice shade of red with a gold trim.

"Wait," Nando thought, looking at the guitar. "I've seen that guitar before." He walked over towards the house when the figure ducked to the side once he saw him.

"He really _is_ here," he thought in a surprised way. "But… he doesn't know me… how… how can I meet him for real if the past keeps… creeping up on me?"

"Please wait," Nando said softly. The guy in the house didn't move back to the window.

"Guess that means he doesn't want to be bothered right now," said a boy.

"I'll… try again later," Nando thought as he turned around to face the kids again.

The guy in the house watched Nando leave with the kids. They showed Nando around Floaroma Town. They showed him the best food places, the little forest behind the town, and the Pokemon Contest arena.

Over the next few days, Nando kept going back to the house to try and talk to the guy with the guitar. But every time he saw him in the window…. He would always duck off to the side.

Nando sighed as the stars started to come out. "Please… I'd like to talk to you," he tried. The guy on the second floor stayed where he was… not moving to where Nando could see him. "I don't bite. My name's Nando."

The guy stayed quiet. Nando decided to play some music on his harp. The guy got on his guitar after a while of hearing Nando play. The two sounds together made a pleasant and soothing melody.

The kids showed up to hear the music. "Nice blend, wouldn't you say guys?" asked one of the boys.

"I agree," said a girl.

...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

There wasn't a contest being held in Floaroma Town, but Nando wanted to stay and try talking with the guy in the calm color house. One night, however, while Nando was sleeping in his room at the Pokemon Center… he woke up smelling smoke and hearing people outside shouting, "Fire! Fire!"

Nando got up and got dressed. He exited the Pokemon Center. He saw the smoke and gasped.

"Oh, no! That's the direction of that one guy's house!" Nando ran towards the smoke. The adults stopped shouting once they knew which house was on fire. They didn't care.

Nando heard something on the breeze as soon as he made it to where he could see the flames.

"Someone please help me!" shouted the voice on the breeze. "I'm still in here! Someone! Anyone! Help me, please!"

Nando gasped sharply. Being taken back to his childhood.

~flashback~

There was a room in his house Nando wasn't allowed to enter. He did hear a guitar playing from that room every now and then. He recalls seeing his parents bringing a red guitar with a gold trimming in the house and to the room he couldn't go in.

When Nando would play outside, he always felt like he was being watched from the window of that room. But once he turned around to see if anyone was there… no one was.

One day, a fire started. Burning through the whole house. Nando's parents grabbed him and got out of the house in time. But Nando heard something over the fire's roar.

"Someone help me, please! I'm still in here! Help! Mom! Dad! Anyone, please help me!"

~end flashback~

Nando shook his head to get out of the past for now.

"Please, someone!" shouted the guy in the house as he started coughing.

"Armaldo! Help me out, please!" Nando called, throwing a Pokeball in the air. His Armaldo comes out.

"Maldo," it said, facing the flames.

"Armaldo, douse the flames with water gun, please!" Nando said.

"Armaldo," Armaldo nodded as it used water gun on the fire. The fire got bigger and not smaller.

"Oh, my!" Nando ran to the front door after ripping his cape and made a mask with it so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke.

Armaldo kept up the water gun as Nando slammed into the front door. Forcing it open as the flames jumped at him. He shielded his face as his Armaldo shot a water gun at those flames.

"Ar, armaldo!" Armaldo shouted, getting in front of Nando. Water gunning the flames and slashing the wood that fell down from the ceiling.

"Thanks, my friend," Nando smiled under his mask. "Where are you?! Sir! Please say something!"

"Someone, please help me!" the guy shouted from the second floor, coughing more.

"Armaldo, upstairs!" Nando shouted over the fire as he found the stairs and ran up them. His Armaldo close to him.

Once they made it to the top floor, the flames got more intense. Armaldo huffed as it nearly fell to the floor.

"Armaldo! Thanks my friend, return!" Nando said as he returned Armaldo. He looked around as best he could for the guy. He tried hollering again.

"S-Someone… please help me!" shouted the guy. "This can't be happening again! Help!" He coughed more.

Nando followed the coughing as the ceiling came down around him. He maneuvered around them with ease.

He came to a closed closet. Still hearing the coughing. It was coming from inside the closet. Nando opened the closet doors to see a boy that looked just like him. Only with longer hair and a jacket instead of a cape. He was hugging his instrument, scared and crying.

"Let's get you out of here!" Nando shouted over the fire's roar. The boy just flew into Nando's arms still holding his guitar.

Nando's arms wrapped around the scared boy as he ran to the window. "Altaria, I need your help, my friend!" he called as Altaria came out of its Pokeball and flapped in front of the window. Nando got on his Altaria's back with the boy that looked like him.

"Fly away from the fire, please!" Nando still had to shout over the fire's roar. Altaria nodded as it flew away from the burning house.

Nando noticed some wild water Pokemon putting out the fire now. He took off the mask and tried comforting the boy he just saved.

...

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Altaria landed at the Pokemon Center Nando was staying at. Nando got off Altaria with the boy. "Thank you, my friend," Nando said to his blue and white Pokemon. Altaria nodded as Nando returned it to its Pokeball. He went inside the Pokemon Center, asking Nurse Joy to check on his two Pokemon; Armaldo and Altaria.

Nurse Joy was happy to make sure his Pokemon were okay. Nando went to his room with the boy still shaking in fear in his arms.

He gently sat down on his bed, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"It's okay. Calm down. You're safe now. Sh," Nando soothed, slightly rocking from side to side. When he saw that the boy wasn't calming down, he asked his Sunflora and Kricketune to come out and sing a bit.

They were delighted to sing a comforting song. Sunflora played its leaf whistle while Kricketune sang.

The boy calmed down after a while of hearing the Pokemon's singing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Nando.

"Wait…" he thought. "M… My big brother… saved… me…?"

"There. Are you alright?" Nando asked with a gentle smile. The boy slightly nodded.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered a bit.

"You're welcome," Nando said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Um…" he looked towards the wall sadly. "I… don't have a name…"

"That's sad," Nando thought. The boy stayed silent for a while. Until Nando decided to ask something else.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Nando asked softly.

"Um… yes and no…" said the boy. "I bet you won't believe me… if I told you."

"Try me," Nando said. "you look exactly like me…"

"That's because we're twins," the boy told him, closing his eyes.

"No wonder why your music sounded familiar. That room I wasn't allowed to go in as a kid… were you in that room?"

"Yes, (I thought he wouldn't believe me). I was born second."

"I see." The two boys slept in the same bed, since there was only one bed in the room. Nando was happy he finally knew what empty feeling in his heart was. That feeling filled up once his younger twin told him they were twins.

His twin was happy that he was finally able to meet and talk to Nando now. He didn't want to leave Nando now.

"I got to figure out a name for my twin," Nando thought in his sleep. "I wonder why mom and dad hid him from me. Why didn't they give him a name?"

...

Please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Morning came after a long night. Nando woke up, looking to the side to see his twin still asleep. He smiled as he got out of the bed. Going into the bathroom to wash up. All the while trying to figure out a suitable name for his younger twin. Nothing came to mind though.

As soon as he got done washing up, he got dressed and came back to the bed to see his twin still sleeping soundly.

"Hm…" Nando wondered as his twin woke up. He sat up and stretched. "Good morning," Nando said.

"Huh?" his twin looked to the side to see Nando. "Oh… uh… good morning…" he said sheepishly. "Uh…"

"Would you like to do something today?" Nando asked.

"Uh…" he shrugged.

"Have you been outside at all?"

"No."

"May I show you around, brother?"

"Huh?" he looked at Nando with water in his eyes. "Really? But… but we just… just m-met f-for r-real… h-how…"

"I would like to know you better. I can't ignore the fact that we're twins. We're identical," Nando explained with a smile. "Your music was beautiful when you played."

"T-thank you," a single tear fell from his eye. Nando could tell it was a happy tear. He held out his hand to his twin. His twin looked at him for a while, before taking his hand slowly.

"The kids would like to see you. If you want," Nando told him.

"Yeah," his twin smiled, finally. The two giggled as they walked out of the Pokemon Center. Nando holding his harp and his twin carrying his guitar on his back in a case.

They walked through the town. Nando's twin looked around at the town. "Wow. Beautiful," he awed.

"Yeah," Nando agreed. The kids spotted Nando and ran over to him.

"Hey, Nando. I heard you ran into that fire last night," said a boy, a little frightened. Nando's twin hid behind him when the kids came over.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the girls. "Is the guy who lived in the house alright?"

"I'm alright," Nando smiled. "He's right behind me. He's actually my younger twin."

"Wow. Really?" asked a different girl.

"Yeah. Back then I never knew about him," Nando told them.

"We understand," said the kids. Nando's twin slowly peeked out at the kids from behind Nando. He slowly came all the way out from behind him as the kids waited patiently and quietly.

"Wow," awed a girl. "You two are identical. Cool."

"I can tell the difference though," said one of the boys. "Nando has a cape and hat. He always carries a harp."

"Well, that won't be confusing," giggled the girl.

"Arbrie, how about we all go play?" suggested the boy.

"Yay! That's a great idea, Tray," Arbrie cheered. "Will you join us, Nando and uh…"

"I'm still working on a name for him," Nando whispered to the kids.

"Oh, okay," Tray whispered back.

"Will you both join us, please?" Arbrie asked.

"Sure," Nando smiled.

"Uh… okay," his twin said, a little sheepishly.

"Heheh, come on," giggled a girl as she took Nando's twin by the hand, gently pulling him along.

Nando giggled as he followed the kids towards the forest in the back. He still tried to figure out a name for his younger twin.

The kids taught his twin how to play tag, hide 'n seek, even musical chairs; only they used the stumps and put something on the stump that had been removed from play.

They played tag and Tray was it. He chased his friends around, trying to tag them. Tray spotted Nando's twin and went for him.

Nando watched as his twin smiled in the warm sunlight. Having fun as he ran from Tray.

"Hm?" Nando wondered. "A… trey… o… Atreyo!" The kids and Nando's twin stopped and looked at him.

"Huh?" Tray wondered. Nando looks to his twin, "Atreyo… a name for you."

"Hm… I like it," he blinked a bit. "Thanks brother." He smiled at Nando. Nando chuckled, happy that he figured out a name for his twin. He felt like he's known him his whole life, only from a distance. It was the same with Atreyo.

They played with the kids for that day. It was fun and Atreyo had to get used to having a name now.

...

please review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The twins roamed the streets of Floaroma Town the next day. Atreyo spotted a trainer with a fire type Pokemon. He hid behind Nando with his eyes closed.

"Atreyo? Hey, are you alright?" Nando asked softly.

"F-fire type…" Atreyo shivered in fear.

"Hm?" Nando looked at the fire type Pokemon, then understood what was going on. "You're scared of fire. Atreyo, I'm right here for you." Atreyo nodded and calmed down a bit.

They went into the forest that connected to another town. They said bye to Arbrie, Tray and their friends before they left.

Going into the forest was nice. The forest Pokemon sang. The twins stopped at an Oran berry tree. They sat down to have a bite.

A golden shaded Vulpix came along. Curling up next to Atreyo. Atreyo looked down at the Pokemon, but didn't freak out. He knew Vulpix was a fire type, but this particular Vulpix was his friend.

Vulpix has been trying to help Atreyo with his fear of fire.

"Hm? I've never seen a Vulpix like that before," Nando said, looking at the Vulpix.

"Heh, heh," Atreyo chuckled, petting the Vulpix beside him. "Hm?" He looked to the side as Vulpix also looked around. Its ears twitching.

"Do you hear that, Nando? Or… am I hearing things?" Atreyo asked, hearing strange footsteps coming their way.

"Hm?" Nando wondered. He listened to the surroundings. He heard the footsteps and wondered what it was. "I hear it too, Atreyo."

Vulpix got up sharply, growling at something behind Atreyo. The twins looked in that direction as a psychic type move came down on the twins and Vulpix, hard.

All three of them fell unconscious after a few minutes. Someone with a Bronzong came into view, smirking.

"Well, that was easy," the man cackled. "Bronzong, psychic and carry them to the hideout."

"Zong," Bronzong said using psychic to lift the twins and left Vulpix there.

Nando started to stir after a few hours. Quickly finding out that he couldn't move. He woke up sharply and looked around.

"What's… going on?" Nando thought. His hands were crisscrossed behind the chair he was in, tightly bound with rope. His legs were tied underneath the chair and his chest was bound as well. Keeping his upper arms pressed against his torso.

Nando tried shouting for Atreyo but all that came out was, "Mmm-mmph! Mmph!"

"Something was stuffed in his mouth as a silver strip kept his lips from parting all the way. "What happened? Where's Atreyo?" He thought, trying not to panic. He struggled to get free but it was useless. Nando couldn't get free.

The lights came on suddenly, making Nando sharply close his eyes. A weird laugh came into the room. Nando blinked his eyes open to see a man standing by a steel door.

"What the- who is this guy? What's going on here?" Nando thought, slightly struggling in the chair.

"Ha! It's useless to struggle Nando. You're not getting out of here. Actually it was that brother of yours I wanted," the guy told him stopping in front of him.

"Mmph?!" Nando shouted, struggling harder. "Where is he?!" he thought in a shout. "Atreyo…"

"But I wanted you to have front row seats to what I'm going to do," smirked the guy as he held up a remote. He pressed the middle button as the floor opened at the door.

A metal table arose from the floor with Atreyo strapped to it. His arms where stretched out to the side. There was a dark red blindfold over his eyes. An open circle gag was in his mouth.

Nando gasped behind his gag, struggling more.

"Let's play dentist," the weird guy cackled as he walked over to the table with pliers in his hand.

"Mmph! Mph!" Nando shouted. "No, stop it! Don't!" he thought.

...

please review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Atreyo's muffled screams rang out through the building as the man yanked out a few of his teeth. The blindfold got soaked with his tears.

"No, no stop it!" Nando thought in tears. "Someone… someone please help us…" He continued to struggle with all his might… but it was futile.

The man cackled as he went in to pull another tooth when a sudden gust of wind blew the man into the wall, hard.

"Hm?" the twins wondered. Nando looked at the door behind the table. It was metaled down to a puddle.

"What the-" Nando thought in wonder. He saw a big Pidgeot enter the room. "A Pidgeot?"

A pure white Ninetails entered the room with the golden shaded Vulpix. Nando still wondered what was happening.

"My, my. Haven't we been busy again, Dom," said someone in a cloak that covered up his face. A Growlithe stayed beside him. "Thanks for the heads up, Vulpix."

"Vul," Vulpix growled at Dom.

"Not you again," Dom growled. "Faceless Bane. Grr… you have always ruined my fun!"

"Ninetails, wil-o-whisp is you would please," Faceless Bane said calmly. Ninetails shot a wil-o-whisp at the ropes that bound Nando. It only burned the ropes off.

Nando got up sharply and ran over to the table. Taking off the tape on his mouth and taking the wadded up cloth out of his mouth. "Atreyo!" Nando shouted in worry as he started unstrapping Atreyo's arms and legs. He took the gag out of his bleeding mouth along with the blindfold.

Atreyo cried as he flew into his twin's arms.

"You two get going," Faceless Bane told the twins as he gave Nando his Pokeballs.

"Thank you… but…" Nando started as he took his Pokeballs.

"I'll be out soon. Just go," Faceless Bane told his, his left eye shined red.

"Okay," Nando said as he ran off with his twin in his arms.

"Why you little…" Dom growled as he threw a Pokeball in the air. "Bronzong, front and center!"

"Zong," Bronzong came out of the Pokeball.

"Pidgeot, twister," Faceless Bane said plainly. "Ninetails, Growlithe add flamethrower."

Pidgeot made a twister as Ninetails and Growlithe shot a flamethrower at the twister. Combining into one attack, it hit Bronzong before it could react in time to do anything.

"Let's go," Faceless Bane told his Pokemon. Pidgeot flew over to him and let him on its back. Growlithe hopped on Pidgeot as Ninetails ran out of the building with Vulpix.

Pidgeot flew out of the building as it started to blow up.

Nando looked towards the building to see the smoke and the hooded figure that saved them on the Pidgeot fly away. "Who is that boy?" Nando wondered. He ran far away from the burning building. Taking his brother to a real dentist to check on him.

It took hours at the dentist but Atreyo wasn't complaining. He got new gold teeth where his real ones were yanked out.

"Atreyo, are you alright?" Nando asked the minute he saw his twin standing by him.

"I am now," Atreyo smiled, showing his new teeth.

"Wow," Nando awed.

...

please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The twins walked with Vulpix through the forest a few days later.

"I wonder who that hooded boy was. The one who saved us," Nando wondered.

"I don't know," Atreyo shrugged. "It would've been nice if I could thank him. I know you did already."

"Vul," Vulpix ran off towards the sound of a waterfall. Atreyo and Nando fallowed it closely.

"Where're you going, Vulpix?" Atreyo asked.

Vulpix jumped up and tackled someone wearing a cloak to the ground. The twins stopped and gasped.

"Vulpix, let me up," Faceless Bane groaned.

"Vul, Vulpix," Vulpix got off his back so he could sit up. "Vul, Vulpix, vul." It smiled at him.

"Nine," the pure white Ninetails came out of the bushes.

"Vul!" Vulpix said happily, going over to it and snuggled.

"Heh. What am I going to do with you, girl?" Faceless Bane asked in a sigh and stood up.

"Vul!" Vulpix smiled, jumping into his arms and licked his face. Making his hood fall off. Faceless Bane giggled lightly as Nando and Atreyo saw his face.

He looked like a little teenager. The eye that the twins could see was a nice emerald green color. His bangs covered his left eye as he petted Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Vul," Vulpix said happily, seeing the twins behind the boy.

"Huh?" Faceless Bane turned slightly to the side to see the twins he saved a few days ago. He gasped as Vulpix hung on his shoulder as he pulled his hood back over his head.

Vulpix jumped into Atreyo's arms. Atreyo wrapped his arms around Vulpix and petted her.

"You don't have to hide your face from us," Nando said softly. Faceless Bane just turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, please," Atreyo said before the boy could take another step. Faceless Bane stopped with a sigh.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us a few days ago," Atreyo told him.

"Vulpix came to get me. You should be thanking her," Faceless Bane told him.

"What's your name?" Nando asked.

"I'd rather not tell you. It's Faceless Bane, alright," he told them.

"Nine," Ninetails got in front of the cloaked boy. "Nine, nine, Ninetails. Nine."

"Ninetails," Faceless Bane groaned. "I won't hang around others for a long time. You know what always happen. Which reminds me… we've lingered here too long. Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot came down and landed beside the boy. He got on Pidgeot's back as Growlithe jumped on as well.

"Please wait," Nando said. "You can trust us."

"Well, that much I do know, Nando," Faceless Bane replied. "If you and your brother Atreyo are smart, you won't look for me. Vulpix seems really happy with you. Take good care of her, Atreyo. Let's fly, Pidgeot."

"Geot!" Pidgeot flew to the sky before the twins could say anything. Ninetails ran off under the Pidgeot.

"Um… what just happened?" Atreyo blinked his eyes in confusion.

"How did he know our names?" Nando asked in confusion.

"Vulpix," Vulpix said, jumping out of Atreyo's arms. "Vul, vul." She moved her head, telling the two to follow her.

"Hm? What's up, Vulpix?" Atreyo asked.

"Vul!" Vulpix ran off smiling. Atreyo and Nando exchanged glances and ran after Vulpix.

Pidgeot landed at a remote lake. Faceless Bane got off Pidgeot and took his hood down.

"I know I can trust those two," he sighed. "But it's better for Lane Hikarta to not be around people for very long."

Lane took off his cloak to let his hair breathe. "That feels better." The wind blew passed, blowing Lane's hair.

A few Magikarp came to the surface of the lake. "Karp, karp, karp," they sounded like something was wrong. Lane gasped and jumped in the lake. He followed the Magikarp to the bottom of the lake.

"Oh, no," Lane thought in a gasp. He saw a Gyarados trapped under cement. He had to return to the surface to get air.

"That's not good!" Lane gasped. He took a deep breath and went under again. Swimming back to the trapped Pokemon. He went to Gyarados's head. It opened its eye to see him.

It didn't panic as Lane touched its head and looked into its eyes or eye. It talked to Lane.

Lane nodded as he turned towards the cement. His left eye shined red as the cement started moving. Ever so slowly. Lane almost opened his mouth. He couldn't move it by himself. It was just too heavy.

But he wasn't going to give up. His eye shined brighter, lifting the cement off the Gyarados just enough for it to swim out.

Once it did swim out, Lane let the cement drop as he opened his mouth. Gyarados swam under Lane and brought him back to the surface before he drowned.

Lane coughed as he got off Gyarados. "Thank you," he said. Gyarados talked to him. "Oh, let's have a look."

Gyarados came up on the land so Lane could see what was wrong. There was a deep cut on Gyarados.

"That's not good," Lane said, trying to think of what to do.

"Pidgeot! Geot!" Pidgeot shouted from the sky. Lane looked up to see his Pidgeot coming in for a landing with Nurse Joy riding it.

"Another great save, Lane?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile, getting off Pidgeot and going over to the Gyarados to help it.

"Yeah, I guess, Nurse Joy," Lane shrugged.

Nando and Atreyo were watching the whole thing from the bushes. Ninetails knew they were there, but acted like they weren't there at all.

"Wow," Atreyo whispered.

"So, his name is Lane, huh," Nando whispered. "He's just a kid."

Nurse Joy patched up Gyarados. "You'll be alright now. Good thing Lane was here huh?" she said to Gyarados, petting it. Gyarados nodded with a smiled. Talking to Lane again.

"Don't sweat it, Gyarados," Lane said slightly shivering as the wind blew.

"You should dry off, Lane. It's getting cold up here," Nurse Joy told him, tossing a towel on his head.

"Uh, Thanks Nurse Joy," Lane said, drying off. Nurse Joy giggled, "You can go back in the water Gyarados, just no rough housing with any others for a few days. I'll check up on you when I can."

Gyarados smiled with a nod. Going back in the water as the Magikarp swam beside it.

Lane went in a cave and took his wet clothes off. He dried himself off the rest of the way and got into dry clothes.

He came out of the cave and gave the towel back to Nurse Joy, "thanks."

"Anytime, Lane," Nurse Joy smiled, taking the towel and getting back on Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew her back to the Pokemon Center.

Growlithe stood next to Lane as the wind blew again. Ninetails went over to them and sat down.

"Nine," Ninetails said, looking out across the land.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Lane said, sitting down on the grass. He sighed as he stared at the treetops and the lights flashing in the distance.

The sun set as Lane laid down and stared at the stars overhead. He fell asleep after a while with Growlithe snuggled up to him, Ninetails near his head and Pidgeot at his feet.

Nando and Atreyo smiled as they decided to sleep right there.

...

please review ^_^


End file.
